UAF is a transcription factor involved in RNA polymerase I transcription. UAF consists of at least three known components (Rrn5p, Rrn9p, Rrn10p) and two more uncharacterized proteins. Using mass spectrometry, we verified three known components of UAF and identified one of the uncharacterized component.